The Big Dog's Enigma
by nightmarelover
Summary: People once thought it would never happen the way it did. Now they believe that anything is possible.


**Chapter 1**

 **Pairing : Roman Reigns/Jeff Hardy Slash/Yaoi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance**

 **Notes : 1. Heel Jeff Hardy**

 **2\. John Laurinaitis is running Monday Night Raw**

 **3\. This chapter is short. Its purpose is to set the stage for what happens next which i feel should be in a separate chapter.**

 **4\. John Cena lost to the Big Show in the cage match which cost Big Johnny his job. Cena was going to be fired but Mr. McMahon prevented that from happening.**

 **5\. Jeff Hardy has blonde hair**

* * *

 **Intercontinental Championship Match**

 **Triple Threat Elimination Match**

 **Matt Hardy vs The Miz (champion) Vs Roman Reigns**

 **Special Guest Referee : Jeff Hardy**

* * *

Matt Hardy didn't like People Power.

He hated the concept.

Well to be honest he hates the creator of People Power, John Laurinaitis. He abused his power to punish superstars he had personal vendettas against.

That is why he was shocked speechless when he was given a title match. After all He was vocal in his support of John Cena. He was also outspoken against John Laurinaitis and People Power.

He, like most other people, didn't trust Big Johnny.

Although, he had to reluctantly admit that Laurinaitis has made some exciting matches in the name of People Power. Take this match for example.

Matt Hardy was no fool. He knew there was some sort of catch and he was proven correct.

When he walked out to the ring for his match there was no referee. Competitors yes, but official no. Now he understood perfectly. He was going to be screwed over by the referee.

Big Johnny had no intention of letting Matt Hardy win the title, or so he thought.

His brother Jeff was named as the guest referee for the match. This was perfect. He could win the title on his own, but now it was a guarantee. First things first, his brother checked The Miz for weapons.

The Miz had the audacity to grope Jeff, which made Matt pissed but he let it go for a moment.

After all, If he attacked Miz now there might not be any match. However, Miz wasn't the only one who angered Matt. You see Roman Reigns was staring at Jeff's ass while he was inspecting Miz.

He knew that a lot of guys flirted with Jeff. Matt knew his brother was gay. Jeff never tried to hide the fact and he flirted back with some of them, but he hasn't dated any of them if Matt's knowledge was accurate.

That didn't mean Jeff was easy. However, there were plenty of people who thought so.

The way Jeff was blushing when he was groped wasn't any help to Jeff's defense that he wasn't easy.

Matt had a game plan.

1\. Take out Miz

2\. Beat Roman Reigns.

The Miz had it coming. You see this wasn't the first time Miz has touched his brother. After tonight though it will be the last time Miz does.

As soon as the bell rang Matt went after Miz. Miz tried to run but Roman tossed him to Matt who decked him with a solid right. Then once he was down Matt straddled Miz and stared punching him everywhere he could reach. Matt was going to teach him a lesson.

Eventually, it got to the point where his brother broke it up. It wasn't just Jeff yelling oh no.

Jeff had pulled him off Miz which pissed him off. Matt knew he shouldn't lose his temper. He knew Jeff would do something like that if he believed that it was the right thing to do.

Matt should have kept his mouth shut.

That isn't what happened. He shoved Jeff and called him a dumbass. Jeff did not take too kindly to that and responded with a few choice words of his own.

This left the Miz and Roman Reigns to fight it out in the meantime.

The Miz went to clothesline Reigns who ducked and then Miz tried again.

This time Roman countered with a shot to the Miz's throat. Reigns then tried to pick Miz up who countered with a DDT. Miz tried to pin Reigns who immediately kicked out. There wasn't even time for Jeff to make the count, if wasn't busy arguing with his brother.

The Miz than started to target the Big Dog's legs. His strategy was to neutralize his legs so he couldn't be hit with a Spear.

He knew that finishing maneuver well. Miz has been the recipient of said move on multiple occasions and it hurt like a bitch every single time.

Miz knew he was running out of steam. The assault from Matt had taken a lot out of him and Roman up until know was physically dominating him. He had to finish this fast and beat Matt quick if he had any hope of retaining his title.

Miz kicked Reigns between his legs and then hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale.

With the Big Dog down for the moment, he turned his attention to Jeff. After all, he was the official for this contest. Also, Jeff had punched Matt in the face and done worse so now is as good as time as any to end the match.

Then after the match he would convince Jeff to celebrate in his hotel room later. Luckily the Miz was directly behind Matt which gave him a perfect shot.

Miz delivered a Skull Crushing Finale to Matt and then told Jeff that he was pinning Reigns first. The Miz saw that Jeff was staring behind Miz and he realized what that meant.

He went to finish Reigns off but was met with a powerful Spear. Roman than quickly pinned the champ.

1

2

3

Miz was eliminated from the match. The crows was going wild and with good reason.

The champ was the first one gone in the main event title match. A new champion was guaranteed.

Roman then smiled at Jeff who smiled back at him. Roman knew that Jeff didn't particularly care for the Miz. He knew quite a lot about Jeff.

Roman then stepped closer to Jeff. It looked like he was going to kiss the official.

Before he could Jeff felt something grab at his shirt.

Matt was trying to get up. He was still a little dizzy from the Skull Crushing Finale, but he wasn't going to let this shot go to waste. Matt was going to walk out of here as the Intercontinental champion.

The crowd was cheering for Matt. Jeff Hardy was now between his brother and the Big Dog.

What happened next left the crowd in stunned silence.

Jeff turned around and hit his brother with the Twist of Fate which knocked him out. Reigns pinned Matt.

1

2

3

It was over. Roman Reigns was the new Intercontinental Champion, but that wasn't the only shocker.

Reigns stood over Matt's unconscious form and kissed Jeff who deepened the kiss and put his arms around the Big Dog's waist.

That was the last thing the crowd and the television audience saw before Jeff and Reigns left the ring hand in hand.


End file.
